


Expectations

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Episode: s06e08 All Dogs Go To Heaven, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end scene where Sam tells Dean he doesn't care about Dean with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 8 All Dogs Go to Heaven-first line of dialogue taken from the show

 "I don't even really care about you."

 

Dean didn't blink. He just stared at Sam, not seeming to even register the words.

 

"Dean?"

 

Dean was snapped out his trance as Sam watched him, expecting him to say something. _How could you expect me to say something?_

 

"Do you really mean that?"

 

Sam shrugged and played with a splinter in the wood. "You wanted it straight well, this is it. I just... don't care."

 

Dean blinked back tears. "How could you say that?"

 

Sam looked at him and intertwined his fingers together. "I know that I should care about you. I know that I should feel guilty for not caring. But I don't. I don't really feel anything for you."

 

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Dean winced as his voice came out raspy and quiet.

 

Sam sighed like he was trying his hardest to be patient. It made Dean want to strangle Sam with his bare hands. "I'm saying that I don't feel anything at all. Maybe I do love you, maybe I don't. I just don't know."

 

Dean struggled to keep tears from flowing from his eyes. It was his worst nightmare coming to life. He always knew Sam would stop loving him someday. He always knew Sam would leave.

 

"But," Dean looked up at Sam's face, void of emotion. "I remember what it was like to be in love with you. I know that I've felt that way for a long time. So, I think that it's time for the other Sam to come back. I want to feel in love with you again."


End file.
